A Break In Time
by xXnaminooXx
Summary: As Harry and Hermione travel back in time to rescue the innocent Sirius Black, something goes horribly wrong, and they find themselves fighting for their lives in an unknown world.


**A/N-I do not own any of the _Harry Potter _characters/settings/themes. This is not my first attempt at Fan Fiction, but it IS my first attempt in years. So if you like it, YOU MUST LET ME KNOW. If you guys like it I will continue the story! Enjoy!**

A Break inTime

-Preface-

Harry paced back and forth on the long cobblestone alleyway. It was very dark. So dark, in fact, that Harry could not even see where he was walking, but at this point he could not care less. He just kept pacing. Back and forth, back and forth. The more time that passed, the more nervous he got, and the more nervous he got, the more he paced. It was as if he was stuck in a ruthless circle that propelled him up and down this rundown, sketchy alleyway, in the emptiness of night. Danger lurked in Harry's shadow, always present, and inescapable. The famous wizard was no newcomer when it came to facing dangerous situations, but the less he gets himself in, the better. Harry's enemies were currently hunting him down, and pacing in this alley only made him a sitting duck, just waiting to be shot. Any step he takes could be his last, but he kept on pacing.

The young wizard stopped dead in his tracks. What was he doing? His mind kept running off on tangents, thinking about the worst. His nerves got the better of him, and he lost his sense of time. Harry looked down at his watch. _Have I really been here for twenty minutes already, _he thought to himself. He had been here for way too long, and he knew that he could not wait any longer.

Staying in this alley, which was not very well fortified or hidden, was extremely reckless. Harry was up against people that could navigate this city blind-folded, and yet Harry could barely name the town he was in, let alone the alleyway he was on. His enemies had home-field advantage, and yet he dares to stay out in the open.

_I can only afford to wait here a few more moments_. She promised him she would be here, waiting to rendezvous, but now it seemed as if something went horribly wrong.

Harry took a step forward; this time with the attention of leaving that dreaded, dismal place as he heard a voice.

"Hello...Harry." It startled him at first, but after a few seconds he recognized that beautifully familiar voice.

She was finally here.

-Two Weeks Prior-

"Harry, get over here now! Quick, we haven't much time!" Hermione practically screamed at the top of her lungs at him.

Harry could not make sense of the events that had just taken place. The only things he knew for certain were what he was able to observe: 1) Dumbledore was speaking in, what seemed like riddles, which made absolutely no sense to Harry. 2) Hermione knew exactly what Dumbledore was talking about, and she somehow knew exactly how to react. And 3) Hermione was currently yelling at him to hurry-up, even though Harry had no idea what he was being rushed to do.

Hermione suddenly rushed toward Harry, fumbling with something under her shirt. By the time she reached the spot where Harry was, Hermione had pulled out a long gold chain necklace that had a fragile-looking hourglass charm dangling from it.

"What is that?" a very weak, but curious Ron Weasley asked. He had propped himself up with his arms, straining to get any look he possibly could at what Hermione held in her hands. He had no such luck. The broken condition of Ron's leg left him motionless and in extreme agony, with much thanks to escaped Azkaban fugitive, Sirius Black.

Up until recent events, Harry had believed that Sirius Black was a murderous lunatic that was single-handedly responsible for the murder of Harry's parents, and that Sirius had escaped from Azkaban for one purpose, and one purpose only; to kill Harry. However, all of these beliefs had been shattered when the truth was uncovered. Their sources being Professor Lupin, and Sirius Black himself. Black was not the murderous traitor that everyone believed him to be. In fact, the deceit trailed the tail of a rat named Scabbers.

Unfortunately, before they had the chance to reveal the truth about Sirius' innocence, Pettigrew escaped, and Sirius was captured by the Azkaban guards. Now Harry and Hermione had to find a way to save Sirius from a fate worse than death itself, a dementor's kiss. However, it seems as though Hermione had found a solution to their problem.

Before Hermione even had a chance to answer Ron's question, she threw the chain over both her, and Harry's heads.

"Wh—" Harry began, but was quickly shushed by Hermione. She took the hourglass between her two fingers, and gingerly turned it over three times.

Time suddenly stopped. Harry looked around in amazement. No, time didn't stop, it was _reversing. _Harry witnessed the world re-wind around him.

Harry quickly turned to Hermione to express her genius, but in the heat of the moment, with all of the excitement he was feeling, Harry grossly underestimated the size of that time-bending chain. As he turned, Harry took a step back, pulling the chain taught around their necks.

Harry and Hermione could do nothing except watch the precious hourglass charm fall to the ground as the gold chain lay limp around their necks with one broken link.

**A/N-Well, that's the preface! How did you like it? Let me know! Oh, and thank you to my lovely Beta Reader, you know who you are ;).**


End file.
